


【良堂】晚宴10

by SuSuonlyone



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuSuonlyone/pseuds/SuSuonlyone





	【良堂】晚宴10

-

在把孟鹤堂带回笼子里后，周九良走到电梯口，趁着四下无人，拳头突然发狠，朝墙上一锤，仿佛所有的愤怒都倾泻在这个动作上。

人的骨头怎么抵得过坚硬厚实的防弹墙，撞击出的闷响让人胆战心惊。

王九龙才从电梯里出来，瞧见他这副样子吓了一跳，赶紧把他的手从墙上拿下来，关节处立现红肿，他自然知道这人为了什么事发疯，恨铁不成钢的冷笑了一声：“你看看你自己，还有半点从前那个周九良的样子吗？自从那个Omega出现以后，你就越来越喜怒无常，他是真吸光了你的阳气吗？”

“你不懂吗？”周九良生硬的打断他：“如果不是为了你那个小情人，孟鹤堂他根本就不会被那个姓栾的看中，如今被买回去的也就不是他了，如果被买走的是张九龄呢？你什么感受，不，你根本来不及感受，因为当你的小情人被抱进屋子里四仰八叉脱个干净的时候，那些好看的图案会让他当场就死在那里！你猜他会怎么死？比生生捅死？还是被鞭子抽死？还是被捂在真空塑料袋里活活窒息而死……”

“周九良你他妈给我闭嘴！”王九龙一拳打下去，前者生生退了两米远，腰部抵到身后的栏杆才勉强站稳。

“怎么，事情发生到自己身上就承受不住了吗？”周九良擦去嘴角殷红的血迹，因为口舌占了上风而露出报复成功的快意的笑容，可眼里满是泪水，仿佛刚才王九龙再用力一点那些水花就会失去控制的流下来。

而王九龙见他这样怎么也发不起火来了，周九良是他从小到大患难与共的好兄弟，出了事当然第一反应是只要他不被牵连就好，可孟鹤堂也的确是替张九龄承受的那些罪，如果刚才被抱出来的是张九龄，那后果只会比这更坏一万倍。

“我知道你难受，我们在鲸度公馆再如何风光，到底也是替别人打工的命，那些老板才是操纵生死的神，这世上又不只有一个能被你看上眼的Omega，这事你管不了，也别再管了，总会在有比孟鹤堂更好的进来，人得学会朝前看。”

周九良面无表情地看了他一眼，点下按键进了电梯，两扇门合并前，才有回应徐徐而来。

“你错了，在这个世界上，只有一个孟鹤堂。”

-

事情终究是不可挽回，周九良连馆长的面都没见到就给打发了回来，按理孟鹤堂会在第二天一早被送走，晚夜时分，他把人抱去了冰室。

孟鹤堂的精神已经恢复了个差不多，眼里重新有了光泽，在那人怀里始终深深盯着他看，他知道这回终于不会再被拒之千里了。

是他要不得已离开了。

周九良轻轻掀开他的上衣，鞭笞的伤痕触目惊心，虽然已经上了药，但仍有止不住的血珠等待在空气中慢慢凝固。

“疼吗？”他问。

“不疼。”

周九良这才意识到，眼前这人似乎总是受伤，有些是别人给的，有些是因为自己的缘故。

他一定很害怕，一定期望有一个人可以过来保护他。

而他一心相信的自己，却不断的在伤他的心。

周九良你真他妈是个混蛋！

又有点可笑，连骂人都是自己来，眼前这人从来没发过脾气，不管对自己还是别人。

所以在他被抛弃背叛的那一刻，连恨自己也做不到。

无知无觉一粒水珠敲在孟鹤堂尚为完好的肌肤上，底下的人微微一颤，抬手去够他的脸：“长官，别哭……”

“我不要听这个称呼。”周九良忍下剩余的泪水，抓住他的手放在嘴边亲了亲：“叫九良。”

像是怯懦，孟鹤堂支吾了半天也没有说出口。他大概从没敢奢望过，有一日能这样亲昵的呼唤他。

“你不肯吗？还是不愿意这么叫？”

孟鹤堂看着他，眼里干净极了。

周九良俯下身去，把耳朵靠近他的唇，自己的下巴则是硌着他的锁骨：“让我听听好吗？用你的声音叫我，九良。”

“九良……”

那声音像幼兽的呓语，所有坚硬的棱角都陷在无尽的云朵里。

周九良亲吻下去，原来这人天生就是为他而生，一句话就轻易勾走了他所有的理智，只剩兽性如火燎原，不可停歇。

他向下含住凸起的红粒，舌头灵活的像玩着一颗珠子，牙齿的加入和若即若离的温热让孟鹤堂又疼又痒，他恨不能按着那人的头求他再用力一些，身下很快起了反应，内裤还没干就又添潮湿，可上面那人只顾玩自己的丝毫不管他，于是他忍不住委屈的哼唧：“九良，难受……”

周九良像是听到了什么不得了的事，笑眯眯地凑近他，手早已经伸到下面，却还是明知故问的表现出不解：“怎么会难受呢？是伤口疼还是……欲求不满？”

这话直接让孟鹤堂臊红了脸，咬着嘴唇死活不愿回答他。

“那看来不是我想的意思啊？”分明已经把住底下那器官了，周九良又欠揍地松开手不再继续下去，使得好一手欲拒还迎。

孟鹤堂难受得不行，眼里水汪汪的要落出泪来，欢迎的水都淌半天了，那人还不往下一步进行。

“你说，到底怎么了？”周九良难得想逗他玩一玩，把即将要面对的事都抛之脑后，假装他们真的只是一对做着风流事的如常的情人。

“我要……”祈求的声音细若蚊蝇。

“大点声，听不到。”

孟鹤堂又狠狠咬了下嘴唇，樱桃色的唇瓣上立马就多出一道白痕，欲望烧心，他也顾不得那层薄薄的脸皮了。

“九良，我要你给我。”

TBC.


End file.
